


Baby Body

by Skyler10



Series: Family Fic [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Babies, Baby!Fic, Daddy!Doctor, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Marriage, mum!Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this deeply domestic overgrown drabble, Tentoo and Rose are about to go on holiday for their anniversary, so they have taken their baby out for a day at the park for some quality time before they leave. When they come home a little sun-kissed, Rose gets mushy about being apart, but Piper just wants to get changed already and go play together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Body

**Author's Note:**

> For TimePetalsPrompts’ “tan lines” and "Tentoo x Rose - prompt: 'I left you for five minutes!'”

Despite her parents’ best efforts at shade and baby-appropriate sunscreen, six-month-old Piper Tyler had a bit of pink sunburn flushing her skin after a day in the park. It didn’t really hurt enough to cry, but her mummy was cooing out apologies and rubbing a soothing 38th century gel all over her body all the same. It was nice having a fresh nappy, but Piper was getting impatient at her mum’s wistful caresses over the soft rolls of her baby legs and arms.

“This will heal you right up, but you’re going to have some tan lines, Princess,” Rose murmured in a gentle mum-voice. “Gran is going to keep you inside for a while, say you’ve been getting too much sun, but Tony will talk her out of it, you just wait and see. You’re gonna have such a good time. They’ll take you on walks every day in your pram…”

“Mmmaaaa!” Piper whined, scolding her mum to get back to dressing her.

“Sorry, love,” Rose giggled and pulled the tiny pink T-shirt with a blue sparkly rocket on the front over Piper’s head. She paused to take in the cuteness of the T-shirt combined with the star-printed nappy, and Piper scowled. “Oh, alright.”

Rose tugged the navy shorts over her daughter’s chubby baby thighs, then picked her up and held her close.

“It’s just that sometimes I look at you, with your daddy’s eyes and my nose and his smile… and I love you so much it hurts,” Rose confessed to the wiggly bundle in her arms. “Never forget that, my darling. Mummy loves you so much.”

Piper snuggled into her mummy’s warm shirt, not comprehending most of Rose’s speech but feeling safe and happy and loved anyway, and enjoying being held by one of her two favorite people.

Her other favorite person was standing in the doorway with a watery smile, joy at seeing his wife so in love with their daughter overwhelming him. It was always the little moments that did that to him, taking him off-guard. He never quite forgot his centuries of loneliness, but they just served to make him more grateful when he stumbled upon moments like this.

“I leave you two alone for five minutes, and you go and get sappy,” he teased, wiping away conspicuous wetness from his eyes.

“Hey,” Rose greeted with a guilty smile. “Heard that, did you? And I’m the one getting sappy?” She came close and reached up to brush her thumb against his cheek. He returned the gesture with a kiss, to which Piper protested until she got one from each of them on her downy little dark-blonde head.

“Daaaaaaaaaah,” Piper called until her father took her into his arms. She looked over her shoulder to make sure Rose was going to continue stroking her back. She was. Satisfied, Piper relaxed onto her daddy.

“It’s just, I’m going to miss her, you know?” Rose sighed. “I mean, I’m glad we’re going, don’t get me wrong. We need this. Some time alone is going to be _lovely_. But…”

“But four days without her is a long time,” the Doctor agreed. “Even for our anniversary.”

“We’ve never been away from her that long,” Rose reminded him, sheepishly biting her lip. “I just don’t want her thinking we’ve abandoned her or something when we don’t show up in the morning like we always do.”

“I know, love, me too.” The Doctor swayed Piper back and forth as she was getting restless and chewing on the shoulder seam of his shirt. “But we’ll call and do the video thing, and it’ll be like we’ve never left.”

“Except _we’ll_ be at the beach, and Mum and Dad will be the ones covered in spit-up and who knows what else.” Rose winked at him, turning the conversation into excitement about their trip instead of preemptively missing their baby.

“Exactly!” the Doctor giggled, making Piper giggle at the sound and tickly vibrations of his chest. “And this little lady here won’t be the only one with tan lines.”

“D’you really think I should wear that bikini? I’m not exactly, well… back to where I was, you know, before the pregnancy. And the marks…”

“What?” The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows. “Rose. Honestly, you know I think you are even more beautiful because of all that!”

“You’re a little biased,” she teased. She patted him on the bum as she passed him. Might as well finish packing while he was holding the baby. He followed her and continued to persuade her.

“Doesn’t matter. You are objectively gorgeous.” He sat Piper on the middle of the bed and tried to guard her from crawling or rolling off of it, while simultaneously helping Rose pack. “I’m more worried about having to stop all the other beach-goers from flirting with you. Hands off the blonde, mates, she’s _mine_.”

She laughed and shook her head, but tossed the bikini in anyway. Screw those magazine articles about “post-baby bodies” and advertisements for creams to get rid of stretch marks. She wasn’t ashamed to have given birth to the bright-eyed, babbling girl currently trying to pull herself up on the suitcase.  No, quite the opposite. She was honored. And if people at the beach were going to give her dirty looks, let it be out of jealousy for her happiness and confidence and her fit husband with his really great hair, who smiled with pride every time he saw her or their daughter.

She had nothing to hide this weekend but tan lines, and even those she might not bother to cover.

 


End file.
